Biometric methods to enhancing security for personal belongings and information is a booming field in the modern world. Fingerprints are one of the leading biometric features that are used for identity verification. Various fingerprint sensors are available in today's world that rely on different methods to scan fingerprints including optical, thermal and pressure sensors. Capacitive sending is also employed to capture fingerprints [1]. Generally capacitive finger print sensors comprise of sensing and driving electrodes in array format [1]. Since the advancement of nanotechnology scientists have developed individually addressable nanostructures [2]. Such nanostructures can be packed in a minute space and hence provide higher resolution for various sensing applications including fingerprint sensing, pressure sensing and tactile sensing.    [1] Capacitive Touch Sensor for Identifying a Fingerprint; US 20140047706 A 1    [2] Device comprising of nanostructures and method of manufacturing thereof—Waqas Khalid Application no: PCT/EP2012/062744